Home to Your Heart
by TheStarSorceress
Summary: Post FF5. When Dom discovers Letty is alive and in Berlin, he rushes off to find her. But, the gang soon discover that she is being held captive by one of the most notorious crime bosses in Europe and things become even more complicated when Hobbs arrives, hellbent on taking them and their target down.


Panaji, Tiswadi District – Northern Goa, India  
Friday – 2:35 am

The thunderstorm was far out to sea, but for those still awake along the coast, they were witnessing quite a spectacle. Lightning of every color blitzed across the sky while the thunder echoed far past its place of origin. Despite moving away from the land, the storm continued to batter the beaches with its powerful winds. One such gust ruffled through the leaves and fronds of the many palms and tropical plants that surrounded the currently dark O'Conner house. But, not everything was completely quiet inside.

Dom tossed and turned violently in his bed. His breathing was heavy and his face twitched rapidly as he battled against an unseen nightmare.

_Her body was warm. Warm and damp with sweat as she continued to ride him slowly, tormenting him with the pleasure. Leaning down, she caressing his neck and jaw line with her soft lips. Dom gasped at the contact…_

_Jessie lying dead on the sidewalk in front of their house, his lifeless body riddled with bullets…_

_She moved faster, rolling her hips against him as she quickened her pace. Dom moved his trembling hands over her smooth back, kneeing the lean muscles beneath her soft skin…_

_Vince dying in his arms as they sped away from Reyes' men in Hobbs' Gurkha, his blood pooling on the cold truck bed floor…_

_His breathing came faster. Dom grit his teeth as his body prepared to release itself inside the woman he cherished. The most precious treasure in his life…_

_Letty lying injured on the pavement as Fenix approached her overturned Plymouth. She looked up, completely helpless as the gunman stood over her, cocking his pistol directly at her heart…_

_Dom sat up and pulled her close, running his tongue along the line between her breasts. The soft cry that fell from her lips finally pushed him over the edge and the two lovers came at the same moment. __They stilled before collapsing back onto the bed, Dom holding her against his chest like a child would hold a favorite toy. __Despite the uneven breathing caused by their "activity," Letty lifted her head off his chest. She looked down into his eyes and gave him that beautiful smile she saved just for him. He watched her through half closed eyelids as she leaned into his lips again, kissing him gently. He caressed her cheek as she whispered against his mouth, "I love you, Dom. Forever…"_

_ Fenix pulled the trigger and the following gunshot shattered the once silent night…  
_

"Letty!" Dom cried as he bolted up, cold sweat covering every inch of his body. Shaking violently, his eyes moved slowly around the room. Seeing he was alone, Dom let out a long heavy sigh and got out of bed. Rubbing his head, he walked over to the large bay window that overlooked the cove below the house. Leaning forward, he opened the largest of the windows and sat down as the wind rushed into the room. It instantly picked up the curtains, making them dance through the air like ghostly apparitions. Dom leaned back against the wall and looked out over the dark ocean. His breathing slowly returned to normal. The fresh air helped ease the pain he felt, but it didn't erase it.

He touched the cross hanging around his neck. Sliding it over his head, Dom took it off to look at it better. The silver shone brightly as he ran a thumb across the diamond-encrusted surface. The cross held tons of memories, the good and the bad. Dom remembered the day the team had given it to him.

It had been his nineteenth birthday and both Letty and Mia had insisted that the King of LA needed something to show his title, both on and off the streets. Vince kept saying that it was the girls' idea to get him jewelry and that he had nothing to do with it. That is he had nothing to do with it until Dom said he loved it, at which point, V proceeded to say that he practically forced them to get it. Neither girl responded well to this and things got really ugly when Letty poured her drink, ice and all, down the back of Vince's shirt. A hysterical Leon watched as Mia tried to separate the two while Jesse, who had been up working on a new engine for the past three days prior to the party, was passed out on the sofa and completely oblivious to what was happening.

Jesse… the little brother he never had. Even though it had been years since his death, Dom could still picture the string bean mechanic that showed up in DT's for the first time. A hyper energetic kid who forgot to breathe whenever he started talking about the newest cars, engine models or racing designs. V would frequently have to shake him before he passed out from the lack of oxygen.

Vince… his twin and oldest friend. They had seen each other around the neighborhood, but hadn't officially met until they started third grade together. On the way home from school a few days into the term, Tran and some of his boys had cornered V in the alley behind the Toretto house and were about to beat him up when Dom caught them. Unable to stand by and watch an unfair fight, he decided to even up the odds. After scaring the creeps off, he brought the bruised Vince home to have his mom clean him up and contact his parents. The two boys were inseparable ever since. As Letty said, he and V needed each other like a car needed gasoline.

Letty… his other best friend and the love of his life. He had originally seen her as just an annoying twerp who should have been off playing with dolls instead of asking him a thousand and one questions about cars. But, as time went on, he began to enjoy her presence and she became another little sister to him. Mia had teased him endlessly, saying that the two of them were destined to be together. Dom had laughed at her back then, saying it was never gonna happen.

Then he got shipped off to Lompoc for two long years. By the time he came back, Letty had completely changed, transforming from a scrawny fourteen year old girl into a stunning sixteen year old woman. Dom remembered that moment like it was yesterday. The second he saw her, he had actually frozen in the front door, hardly daring to believe that the gorgeous creature before him was the same girl he had grown up with. In that moment, Dom to realize that he never wanted to be with another woman.

The sex was incredible, but what really made the relationship was the intimacy. They would often lay in bed together for hours, just enjoying each other's company. He could always open up around her. About what bothered him, what hurt him, what scared him… she would just listen and not judge him. She was so much more than a lover. Letty was his equal; the other part of his soul, the other half of his heart.

And now, she was gone, gone because he failed to protect her. Her death, along with Vince and Jesse's, had been his fault simply because he was arrogant and stupid. If he had just found another way to pay off the debts that had piled up after his father's death and his imprisonment, if he had just stopped the whole heist idea before it ever got started, his family would still be together and back in LA. While he had originally blamed Brian, Dom knew the only one to blame for his family's troubles was himself. Jesse's life had been snuffed out before he had ever really had a chance to live it. Rosa had lost her husband, the man she loved. Nico wouldn't even remember Vince. That just wasn't fair. But, Letty… Letty was the one he failed the most. She had loved him despite all his faults: his stubbornness, his temper, his knack for getting into stupid situations.

After their cover was blown, she stayed. She could have gone back home, blended into society again and have a normal life. Instead, she stayed with him. Her companionship was what got him through those five years, five years of being hunted and away from Mia. She had given up everything to be with him and how had he repaid her. He left her behind in the middle of the night without even a goodbye.

Breathing heavily again, Dom wrapped his arms around his chest, the cross still clutched in his hand. His fingers traced where hers had been that last night. He remembered everything: running his fingers through her silky raven locks, her calloused fingers caressing his skin, her smiling against his lips before deeply kissing him again…

Dom didn't realize he was crying until a tear fell on his hand. He watched it slid down his skin as more tears soon followed. He didn't try to stop them anymore. He was already dead inside. "I'm sorry, Let," he croaked out. "I'm sorry…" Unable to hold it in anymore, Dom covered his face and cried.

Outside the room, Mia hid in the shadows, a hand on her baby bump. She had gotten up to go to the bathroom when she heard him wake up. Hearing Dom have another nightmare about Letty was bad enough, but hearing her brother cry, hearing him mourn his loss, just made her heart break.


End file.
